jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaramouche
"Hey, babe, I told you, I'm DAVIS' favourite! No one plays the blades like I do-NO ONE! Dala-bala-boo!" Scaramouche the Merciless (simply known as Scaramouche) is a recurring antagonist in the 5th season of Samurai Jack. He is a robot assassin who is capable of controlling objects with a flute and his voice. He is one of Aku's assassins and claims that he is his favourite. Prior to Miidust Odyssey, Eggman Nega came across the blueprints used to create Scaramouche after doing a bit of space, time and dimensional travel. The Scaramouche that Eggman Nega creates ends up being almost exactly like the original, with a few obvious changes regarding allegiance, serving DAVIS instead of Aku. Wario and Waluigi search for him in order to get revenge on him for not only terrorising their friends, but also for killing Dick Dastardly, a friend of theirs. Appearance Scaramouche has turquoise eyes (sometimes white) and a large mouth with teeth and a blue-green/red tongue. He wears a black kasa'' hat, an orange scarf, maroon high-heel boots, a long purple coat with a red interior, and a large black belt. Personality Scaramouche is a haughty and remorseless psychopath who loves slaughtering villages to lure his enemies out for his own enjoyment. He is extremely straightforward, empathetic, and loyal to DEU, as he always wants to please him and become his favorite minion by any means. Scaramouche is very boastful, talkative, spiteful, villainous, and presumptuous. He also has a tendency to call anyone he meets as "babe" or "baby", even his boss, DAVIS. He is also extremely deceptive, cunning, arrogant, duplicitous, and overconfident, since he self-proclaims himself as DAVIS' favorite minion. His supercilious arrogance leads to his downfall since he lets his guard down long enough for Waluigi to use his knife, which was imbued by Scaramouche's own magnetic force from his own knife, against him and cripple his neck (the source of his ability) as well as heavily injure him. Scaramouche is also incredibly rude, impolite, argumentative, and egotistical, as even with only his head did he bark at Lanky Kong and his minions to keep quiet while he did his phone call for DAVIS, only realizing when it is too late that the group are unfriendly and antagonistic to egomaniacs. In the face of death, he praises the Jormoon group's fighting skills, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before he ends up attacked by a combined attack from Wario and Waluigi's Stands and reduced to a head that still functions. Powers and abilities * '''Enhanced Speed and Agility': Scaramouche is remarkably agile. He is able to leap tall structures in a single bound, quickly dodge the Crusaders' attacks, and massacred an entire village in only a day. * Musical Telekinesis: Using a "magic" flute, Scaramouche can levitate objects and create golems to fight opponents. When the flute is destroyed, he can continue to levitate objects by scatting, indicating this power comes from his voice and the flute merely amplified his ability, since he only needed to control his sword through his voice. His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes defenseless after his neck is damaged, nullifying the ability. * Swordsmanship: Scaramouche is a master sword fighter, easily holding his own against even the experienced Jormoon group, and carries multiple blades on his person, including a heavy scimitar and a special "tuning sword" that destroys objects on contact. * Multi-linguist: Scaramouche appears to understand French, as he taunts the Jormoon group with au revoir which is goodbye in the language. However, he sarcastically remarks it's French for "You're dead, babe." * Durability: Despite having his body destroyed by Wario and Waluigi, Scaramouche survived his encounter and was able to continue functioning despite no longer having a body, a feat that most other robots can't do. * Body-Takeover: As a head, Scaramouche has the ability to take over the body of any organism as long as his head is placed on the neck area of the body. * Maneuverability: Scaramouche is able to travel long distances even if he only has just his head and part of his neck, simply hopping around on the latter. * Buoyancy: Despite being made of metal, Scaramouche's head can float in water without sinking. * Waterproof: It is shown that his electronic circuits are waterproof, since he cannot be electrocuted or short-circuit while floating in water, despite the exposed circuitry in his neck. * '''Scatman: '''Scaramouche's Stand. This Stand allows Scaramouche to speak through any object that produces sound, as well as have his Stand travel through sound waves to attack people. Scatman can only be seen through sound waves, appearing as a robot with similar features to Scaramouche, but with a mouth that takes up all of its face, and wearing a fancy suit complete with a hat. The Stand attacks using blades identical to the ones Scaramouche uses and by using sound in a similar way to Scaramouche's musical telekinesis. It can be defeated by forcing it to take physical form, then attacking it, but this is no easy task, as Scatman is fast and can go back to hiding in sound waves when it pleases. However, it is fairly weak in terms of defence. Involvement in plot Background Some time before Miidust Odyssey, Eggman Nega created Scaramouche. Some time later, he murdered Dick Dastardly, which earned him the Wario Bros' desire for revenge. He also tried to kill Darun Mister but failed. No one but Wario and Waluigi believed Darun's testimony on Scaramouche being a robot. It is later implied that he killed numerous people before Dick, as he says that he had many victims who "danced to his tune", Dick being just one of them. Miidust Odyssey Scaramouche first shows by making his Stand appear in front of Wario and Waluigi and forcing them to separate from the rest of the group, making him an easy target for him and his partner The Complete Equine. After a short confrontation between Tempura, Whales and Purple Rain, pending joins the fight but is quickly disposed of by a combination of the antagonists' Stands. The Wario Bros are blinded by anger, and are almost killed in the same way, but Lanie manages to save them in time. The three escape with a jeep, but Scatman follows them and destroys the vehicle. At this point, Waluigi deduces Scaramouche's Stand's true nature: it is made of sound waves and can move between sounds at high speed and attack from there. Having guessed its location and trajectory, Whales and Purple Rain manage to land a blow on Scatman once it reveals its physical form, revealing Scaramouche's position. However Wario, Waluigi and Lanie are once again tricked: Scaramouche starts leaping around, playing his flute and making his Stand move between the sounds whilst making objects levitate and attack the Wario Bros and Lanie. The trick is spoiled by Lanie, who focuses the sounds to a certain spot, allowing the Wario Bros to strike the final blow. In a final effort to defend himself, Scaramouche tries to use his tuning sword against his opponents, but he is disarmed and decapitated by Waluigi, and the rest of Scaramouche's body is destroyed as Scaramouche's head lands on a gate. However, he survives, and his head hops off to warn DAVIS about the Jormoon group. (Nothing is here beyond this point, at least for now.) Trivia * His Stand is named after "Scatman" by Scatman John. * Scaramouche's name is derived from a stock clown character of the Italian commedia dell'arte. * His speech pattern is based on Sammy Davis Jr. * Scaramouche can apparently still scat despite only his head remaining; it is however not strong enough to levitate even himself or anything else. * His eye colour appears to change based on whether or not he has a body, as he has turquoise eyes when he is seen with a body, and white when he is not. * In Miidust Odyssey, he is similar to J. Geil/Centrefold from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Minor antagonists Category:Stand users Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:DAVIS' minions